Movie Madness!
Special episode from Season 4 Summary The Trouble-Makers steal all the movie theater's refreshments, and Team Umizoomi must go on a mad movie chase to get the snacks back. But the chase is not just through the theatre, it's through the movies themselves. Synopsis Intro: A Day at the Movies Today, Team Umizoomi is visiting the the Umi City Cinema and see a movie. They meet up with their friends Stacie and Steve, who both love movies. Before the two would go see one of the theatres movies, they decided to get some movie snacks. There are three snack choices: Pretzels, Hot Dogs, and Popcorn. But while they all get in line, some Trouble-Makers have snuck into the theatre. The Goodies Have Been Jacked! What kind of trouble are these Trouble-Makers planning. They steal all the movie snacks and place them in three separate bags. Fortunately, the team finds out that they stole the snacks and give them a chase. The Trouble-Makers then split-up and hide in the different movies. The team lost track of both Little Trouble and Big Trouble, but they saw Trouble Truck go into the airplane movie. Having PB&J While in the Air They hop into the airplane movie and find themselves dressed in 1930s pilot outfits. They soon meet the Admiral, who is in charge of the airplanes, and they find Trouble Truck, who has turned himself into a biplane. He's causing lots of trouble with cannon shots of... peanut butter? The Admiral asks them to stop Trouble Truck from causing a giant peanut butter mess and let's them use the red plane with purple wings, which is the fastest of all the biplanes. The team hops into the biplane and takes off after Trouble Truck. Milli gets worried because Trouble Truck will blast them with peanut butter. Luckily, Bot finds the counter-cannon for peanut butter is loaded into the biplane, a jelly cannon. If Trouble Truck tries to blast them with peanut butter, they can counter it with jelly, which actually works. Trouble truck blasted so much peanut butter, he ran out of it. Bot uses his extendo-arms and grabs the bag of pretzels from Trouble Truck, who crashes into a tree on an island and gets hit by a coconut. The Admiral thanks the team for a great job, and they leave the movie with the bag of prezels. Team Umizoomi the Super Spies The team may have gotten the pretzels from Trouble Truck, but they have to find the rest of the Trouble-Makers and get the rest of the snacks back. Steve tells them that Little Trouble went into theatre 11, which happens to be the spy movie. The team finds him in the movie next to two cars. he takes the bag of hot dogs and uses the black car to get away. Team Umizoomi hop into the movie and find themselves dressed like Super Secret Spies. They hop into the red car and chase after Little Trouble. He drives up to the water and turns his car into a submarine, which dives under the water. Luckily, Geo uses his Shape Powers to make a Shark Submarine. They all hop in and chase after Little Trouble, who goes into an underwater lair. The team follows him and sneaks into the lair. In a room, they find the bag of hot dogs sitting in front of them. What they don't realize is, why would the bag of hot dogs be sitting right in front of them. Trapped in Cages Suddenly, three cages appear over them, trapping them inside. It was a trap! Across the room, they find Little Trouble, who pushes some buttons and shows that beneath the team's cages is a pit full of stinky garbage, and the cages are slowly being lowered towards it. Little Trouble leaves the room, thinking that Team Umizoomi is done for. Is our favorite tiny trio done for? Never! Because they know what to do. They saw a control panel, and their cages have the same symbols on top as the buttons on the control panel. Using their Super Secret Spy Gadgets, (Spy sunglasses, Decoder ring, and Robo-watch) they stopped their cages from descending into the pit of stinky garbage, and the cages' doors opened up, freeing them. They grabbed the bag of hot dogs and leave the hideout. Then, Little Trouble walks in. It turns out, he was just getting some mustard to eat the hot dogs with. But he sees the cages empty, their doors wide open, and Team Umizoomi and the bag of hot dogs gone. He tries to chase after them, but he slips on a banana peel and falls into the stinky garbage. Movie Intermissions The team uses the Shark sub to escape the hideout and leave the movie. Now they got the pretzles back from Trouble Truck and the hot dogs back from Little Trouble. Now they have to find Big Trouble; he has the popcorn. There are four movies left, so they have to check them all. They split up and check three of the movies. Second Climber to the Top of Umi Mountain The Mountain Climber is climbing to the top of Umi Mountain. She is trying to be the first climber to the top. Milli places a small pink flag on the peak and asks the Mountain Climber if she had seen Big Trouble, but she didn't see him. Milli tells her to continue her climb and leaves. Now the Mountain Climber has to aim for second climber. Bad time to Ask... The Prince and the Princess are happily reunited under the power of love. But just as they were about to kiss, Bot appears right in between them. He realizes his timing was bad. He asks them if they had seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. He tells them to carry on and leaves them alone. The Princess wonders who he was and how dashing he looked. Surprise in the Load 3 singing pirates out on the high-seas: one is swabbing the deck, the captain is counting gold, and one is pulling up loads. In the load he was lifting, the 3 pirates are surprised to see Geo in the load. He asks them if they've seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. So he tells them to sail on and leaves. The Dino-Chase It's Snack and Movie Time! Polls Three movie adventures filled with excitement. Which adventure is your favorite? Airplanes Super Secret Spies Dinosaurs Sometimes, Team Umizoomi has to interrupt the climax in movies. Which interruption is your favorite? Milli is at the top of a mountain instead of the mountain climber, who wanted to be first Bot interrupts a prince and a princess love moment Geo surprises a ship of pirates Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Idenification *Counting *Shape Idenification *Color Idenification Super Secret Skill *Math Symbols World Skills *Movie Theatre *Movies *Airplanes *Super Secret Spies *Dinosaurs Trivia *For the second time (excluding the theme song), Milli and Geo are seen without their helmets. *For the first time, Milli wears only one ponytail, instead of two. *This is the first episode where the TroubleMakers (not counting Trouble Truck) are referred indiviually as Big Trouble and Little Trouble. Allusions *The Super Secret Spies movie is a reference to 007: James Bond. (mostly) *The Mountain Climber movie is a reference to the climb to Mt. Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. Quotes *Little Trouble: Team Umizoomi, I've been expecting you. **Milli: These traps won't stop us, Little Trouble! **Little Trouble: I thought you might say that. So I've got another surprise in store for you. Get a whiff of this. (He pushes a button) (A pit full of garbage is revealed under the team's cages) **Geo: *Sniffs* Pee-yew! What is that smell?! **Bot: *Sniffs* Ugh! It smells like... Garbage! *Mountain Climber: Just a little higher... and I'll be the first... person to reach the top of Umi... Mountain! **(Milli plants a flag on the peak) **Milli: Excuse me, have you seen a purple guy with blue hair anywhere around here? **Mountain Climber: Huh!? **Milli: I'm looking for Big Trouble. Have you seen him? **Mountain Climber: Uh, no. **Milli: Okay, thanks! Carry on! (She hops down the mountain) **(The Mountain Climber notices Milli's flag) *(Romantic music plays) **Prince: My fair princess. **Princess: Oh, my prince! I thought maybe I would never see you again! **Prince: Nothing could keep me from you. And with just one kiss, the witch's spell will be broken forever. **(They both are ready to kiss but Bot comes in between them) *Record scratch* **Bot: (realizes it's a bad time) Ooh! Super sorry to interrupt guys, but have you seen Big Trouble around here? **Prince: Who? **Princess: We know no one by that name. **Bot: Okay, then. Carry on. (He leaves the royal couple alone) **Princess: Who was that dashing fellow? *Pirates: *Sing* Ahoy, A-ho! It's a pirate's life we know **Swabbing Pirate: *Sings* We're swabbing the deck **Pirate Captain: *Sings* And counting gold **Rope Pirate: *Sings* And hoisting heavy loads **(Geo appears in the load) **Geo: Ahoy! **Rope Pirate: AAH! **Geo: Have you seen Big Trouble out here on the high seas? **Pirate Captain: Sorry, me boy, but it's just us pirates out here. **Geo: Okay, thanks. Sail on! (He leaves) **Pirate Captain: Farewell, me hearty! Gallery (Please add some photos!) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials